Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!
by Harpiebird
Summary: Different GLEE crossovers, focusing mainly on Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt... Featuring: Supernatural, Harry Potter, X-Men, Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, I Am Number Four
1. Water: Supernatural

**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**

**A/N:** Okay so this will be my collection of fanfiction I have written for Crossovers50 (LJ challenge community) for Glee. So yeah, they will not all be connected or the same crossovers, but please review if you like any!

**Fandoms: **Glee and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Rachel

**Rating:** PG (one curse word)

**Spoilers/Warnings: **AU!Supernatural/Glee World. Dean's a teen at McKinley's.

**Words:** 166

**Prompt:** #32 - Water.

**Notes:** This completely just randomly came to me, and I know it's short, but it's supposed to be! I just read "Something Wicked This Hums" by like_a_raven on LJ and I saw a review by catangel70 that totally inspired me to write this so this little drabble is dedicated to them.

**-Test of the Holy Water-**

"Damn."

"What's the matter?" Rachel questioned with a pout. He hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying. Again.

"Nothing, sweetheart, just remembered I forgot to do something for my dad." Dean stated quickly, brushing his lips against hers to reassure her that he had been listening to her. It was a lie, of course, but she didn't need to know that. To his relief she smiled and started rambling again.

He glanced over her shoulder and continued to watch Coach Sylvester drink her protein shake, which unknown to her had holy water in it. To his surprise, she didn't start immediately spitting it out or freak out at the sensation of it going down her throat, which meant one thing.

Coach Sue Sylvester was no demon.

_Fuck._

But there was still other possibilities right? Maybe she was an evil witch or some other monster disguised as a human. Right. That sound's definitely more possible than her being human.

Yup… there was still hope.

**THE END.**


	2. Christmas: XMen

_**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**_

**Fandoms: **Glee and X-Men (movies)

**Pairings:** Quinn/Cyclops

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers/Warnings: **AU/FUTURE FIC for Glee. Post X2.

**Words:** 543

**Prompt:** #4 - Christmas.

**-Freedom & Mistletoe-**

Quinn chuckled softly as Kurt danced on top of the coffee table.

"Come on! Join Me!" He shouted at her as the others sang the song and Quinn shook her head and continued to laugh and clap her hands with Kitty and Rachel.

Rogue entered the room midway through Kurt pulling Kitty up to join him, causing her to roll her eyes, but no one unless you looked closely could see her eyes lighting up in amusement of her brother dancing with her roommate, both of whom had crushes on each other – although they wouldn't admit it. Rogue joined the other X-Men in watching the show. As another song came on, Rachel gasped in delight and pulled Quinn up and pulled her onto the 'stage' causing Kurt and Kitty to collapse on the couch to watch them sing.

Even though she hadn't really performed in front of a live audience since the last time she was at McKinley High, Queen didn't feel as nervous as she expected as she belted out a song with Rachel in front of her teammates. It felt amazing… almost freeing.

She no longer felt the anger that had plagued her since she realized what she was.

It didn't matter that she was a mutant, because she wasn't the only one that was… and just because she was one, didn't make it the end of the world.

Glancing over the crowd, Quinn spotted Scott Summers, one of the older X-Men members, in the doorway to the rec room. As he watched her, she could feel her face heating up, and it wasn't because she was embarrassed to be singing in front of her teammates… no, it was because of him.

When they finished singing, Quinn glanced over to Scott again and noticed something that everyone else seemed to have completely forgotten about. She grinned because unnoticed by him or anyone else, Scott was standing underneath the mistletoe Kurt had put there in order to catch Kitty under it. However to his disappointment, Kitty seemed to have an uncanny ability to miss each and every one he had set up. Others however, like Scott, were the ones that ended up underneath it.

With the new feel of freedom she felt, the happiness and the feeling of no longer being alone, Quinn made a decision that may or may not go into her favor. To her, it didn't matter… not anymore.

Quinn walked over to him with a large grin on her face, which surprising brought out a smile out of him in return. Since Jean Grey's death last year, he lost much of his humor and he hardly ever smiled. To have him smile back at her, gripped at her heart… giving her hope for what she did next.

And it was only when she pulled him down to her height, tiptoeing to bring her lips to meet his did everyone around them stopped fooling around and stared at the both of them in complete shock. Never had anyone did anything this bold before. Kissing a teacher? Never happened before. Getting this close to Cyclops and it not dealing with training? Unheard of since Jean.

To her surprise, and pleasure, Scott didn't pull away from her…

He kissed her back.

**THE END.**


	3. Smile: Harry Potter

**_Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!_**

**Fandoms: **Glee and Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Will/Hermione

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers/Warnings: **AU!Harry Potter/Glee – Emma left after Sectionals and Hermione took her place.

**Words:** 545

**Prompt:** #30 - smile.

**Notes:** This was made for Challenge 11 of Crossover Galore Challenge at LJ, prompt – _Hermione/Will smile_. Part of the series, **"The New Guidance Counselor and Mr. Schue"**, which will be just random anything stories of Hermione/Will fics based around the same premise as this one is. I'm not sure how many there will be, but since I really like the idea of this and I seem to have got my muse back – there will be more. Some might be in this series (_Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!_) or they might be a separate story.

**-Moment in the Hallway-**

"Thanks Hermione," Will Schuester stated softly, his grin lightening up his whole face. She blushed and grinned up at him.

"You're completely welcome; I thought it would help the kids out in getting their spirit up after everything." True she did realize that it wasn't only about cheering the Glee students up about their loss at Regionals, but about cheering up Will. True that the Glee club got another year to continue doing what they loved (thanks to Sue believe it or not), but she knew Will was still hurting from Emma leaving, his wife's betrayal and the pain filled years of marriage to her, and the students all had reasons for needing to get away from Lima for awhile. A trip to a lake where everyone could relax and enjoy their summer, where they could practice together for next year's competitions.

"Well don't you two make me sick." Both Hermione and Will winced at the sound of Sue Sylvester's voice stated slowly. Hermione turned around to face her and didn't hide her annoyance from her face. At times like this, she actually almost missed Draco Malfoy. At least than she could use magic to get him to shut up.

"Sue, what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Hermione quipped, folding her arms across her chest. Sue smirked down at the brunette.

"Just trying to save the student body from drowning in your flirting talks and looks," They blushed softly and avoided each other's eyes, which caused Sue to scoff. "Still avoiding the issue, I see? Well that's all fine and dandy for me – less time I'll have to see you two all over each other like a pair of randy teenagers… Although really, I can't but feel curious about how ugly you're brats will be though – what with your hair and all."

"They will not be ugly!" Hermione shouted, angry, and even as she said the words she realized what she said and what it might mean toward her and Will's relationship. Her blush deepened at her embarrassment. "Bloody hell!"

Sue laughed loudly at her curse and walked off, smiling to herself. Sue: 1 Hermione: 0.

"So, um, did you want to tell the kids, or should I?" Will asked, obviously avoiding what Sue had said as well as what Hermione said. He was getting used to Sue acting the way she did, and as scary as that thought was, he was more scared of what Hermione had blurted out in response to Sue. He liked her… he liked her _a lot_, probably even more so than he had liked Emma. But he just wasn't really ready for a relationship. At least not so soon after everything. And not even if his heart and stomach did flip flops at the thought of having children with her.

Hermione turned around to face him again after letting out a sigh of relief. She was glad that he wasn't going to say how inappropriate her response to Sue had been, nor was he going to say anything at all about what she said. And while part of her wished he did, to see if she wasn't the only one attracted, but she was more afraid of being rejected. "I can tell them, if you want."

**THE END.**


	4. Walk: Harry Potter

**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Glee and Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Quinn/Fred/George

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Post-AU!HP. Post Glee. Threesome pairing.

**Prompt: **#25 - Walk.

******Notes:** Written for XOVERLAND challenge _Mistletoe County_ and GALORECHALLENGE prompt _Fred/Quinn/George - kiss_. Since I really love the idea of Quinn with the twins, you can probably expect more from me.

* * *

One thing she had learned early on from Fred and George Weasley was the fact that they weren't exactly normal… and to expect the unexpected.

Getting stuck underneath the mistletoe with no ability to move was just up their alley. Thankfully, she didn't have long to wait for them to appear. They literally popped out of nowhere in front of her, which wasn't as unnerving as it used to be.

"'Ello Quinn-" Fred started, wrapping an arm around her.

"How's it-" George stated, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Going?" Fred finished with a large grin.

"You two know how it's going." Quinn stated, trying to hide her amusement at their latest trick.

"Mmm…. George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Do we indeed know how it's going?"

"Yes, yes I do believe we do."

"Very funny, guys, now how do I get out of this?"

"Oh! How you-"

"-wound use!" Fred shouted as he and his brother clutched at his chest.

"Come on, I still need to finish cooking the pies for the party, or would you two prefer to sleep on the floor tonight?"

Fred and George glanced at each other, frowning until a slow smirk appeared on their identical faces causing Quinn to bite her lips, nervous.

"Technically, if we keep you-"

"-Like this, we can sleep wherever-"

"We want with no threats about-"

"-Sleeping arrangements…" George finished with a wink to her.

"Oh? Well then, I was going to give you two your Christmas gifts early this year, but since you'd prefer me in this state – well, I guess you won't get it." Quinn let out a sigh of disappointment and hid her grin at their reaction.

"Presents?" Fred and George shouted to each other in excitement.

"Well! Let's help our-"

"-Darling, beautiful, kind-"

"-Considerate, sexy, loving-"

"-Bloody hot, gorgeous-"

"-Elegant, striking-"

"BOYS!" Quinn shouted, with a breathless laugh. She loved It when they went off in their rants… especially if it was about her, but she really didn't want to be stuck exactly like this for another hour.

"-girlfriend!" Fred and George finished together with a grin.

George faced her first and kissed her, and as always, it wasn't short or exactly soft but she didn't mind if it was soft or not because George's kisses always left her a little breathless. Quinn let out a moan of pleasure as he wrapped her in his arms, before slowly pulling away enough for Fred to immediately capture her lips with his own. She could already feel her body getting released from the invisible barrier keeping her in place, although truthfully – escaping was the furthest thought from her mind at the moment.

**THE END**.


	5. Writer's Choice: Doctor Who

**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Glee and Doctor Who

**Pairings:** Quinn/Doctor, past Finn/Quinn.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Post Season 2 of Glee. Takes place before S5 of DW. Angst.

**Words:** 400

**Prompt: **#48 – Writer's Choice.

**Notes:** Also written for the Xoverland (LJ challenge community) challenge "Song State" – write a drabble for a song. This will probably be part of a Doctor/Quinn series I've been meaning to write… so expect more Doctor/Quinn fics.

* * *

"It's too late!" Quinn shouted, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks at any second as she faced the two men standing before her. One begging her to come 'home' – to come back with him… and the other silently standing by – he was the one who silently wished for a companion, but he wouldn't force her to be one. He wasn't the man for begging or giving out second chances; he was a time and space traveler… a traveler that would be alone if she didn't go with him. And she would be alone for the rest of her life if she didn't go with him.

"Quinn! I'm sorry, okay! I promise I won't hurt you! You can't go! He's already proved to be dangerous and he'll hurt you!" Quinn glanced over to the Doctor and noticed the faint wince and the pain in his eyes at Finn's words. She realized it was the truth, and maybe something he had already heard of, but she also realized she didn't care. He might hurt her, and the adventures might be dangerous, but she'd never regret any minute of it.

Her life was over long ago… and she didn't belong here anymore. Once, she would have let herself fall into the trap of having Finn's arms around hers, knowing they'd never leave Lima and knew with a certainty that they'd get married and start a family. But he broke her too many times… and she lost herself.

If she stayed, she'd never be herself again.

She'd never find happiness again.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn stated softly before turning to face Finn. "It's too late, Finn… I can't, Finn… I just can't come home again."

"Quinn!" Finn shouted, his mouth gaping open in surprise as his ex-girlfriend turned away from him and faced the man she only knew as the Doctor. A strange man that he wasn't completely sure of, only knew that he was a dangerous man.

Quinn let out a smile, and despite herself, a few tears did fall down her face. "Tell everyone I'll miss them… and Finn? Goodbye."

With that small smile, she took the Doctor's hand and walked into the Blue Police Box.

Only seconds later, the blue box disappeared with a loud whooshing sound of the universe.

He wondered, at that moment, if he would ever hear that sound again… if he'd ever see Quinn Fabray again.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: The series will be titled "Born This Way".  
**


	6. Writer's Choice: XMen Evolution

**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Glee and X-Men: Evolution

**Pairings:** Quinn/Nightcrawler & Scott/Rogue

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers/Warnings: **AU!XME/Glee World. Takes place in a slightly altered XME S2. Quinn joined in _Growing Pains_. Post S1 for Glee, in which Quinn's powers emerged after giving birth to Beth.

**Words:** 829

**Prompt: **#46 – Writer's Choice.

**Notes:** This completely just randomly came to me when I was trying to think of what new Quinn crossover I could write, and I'm glad it did because it has several things I like… including Scogue, which if you dislike – I'm sorry but then I'm not as well. Just try and enjoy the drabble anyway. I might make more of this… because well, I really like this storyline… and I would like more Quinn/Kurt scenes.

* * *

"He's got it real bad," Kitty stated to Rogue, motioning to Kurt Wagner. Glancing up from her book, Rogue studied her brother and smiled.

"Yes, he does… but then so does she." Rogue stated quietly so the only one that heard her was Kitty.

"Wait; hold up, like Quinn actually like, likes Kurt like that?" Kitty's eyes widened and stared over at Quinn, who was sitting beside Kurt laughing.

"Wow, Kitty, I thought you had a sixth sense about these things. If I can see it, why can't you?"

"Never mind about that! If it's true, like we so need to get them together!" Rogue winced at Kitty's excitement. She instantly regretted saying something to Kitty about Quinn's crush.

"Kitty, don't you think you should let them have a chance to get together by themselves?"

"No." Kitty stared at her in shock, "Why would we do that? They'd never get together then!"

Rogue shook her head and let out a groan. When Kitty started one of these 'missions', she never stops until she gets the results she wants.

"What are you two talking about?" Scott asked, sitting down beside Rogue, who instantly blushed in embarrassment because she knew there was no way Kitty would keep her 'mission' a secret, or at least to anyone but her victims.

Kitty giggled in excitement as she explained what she planned to do for Quinn and Kurt. At Scott's grimace, Rogue could tell he felt the same way she did about this. After Kitty decided to get some help from the others, she left Scott and Rogue alone.

"Think Quinn's going to hurt me once she finds out that I blabbed?"

Scott let out a laugh, and put his arm around Rogue's shoulders, causing her to blush for a completely different reason than before. "I'm sure she'll be angry that everyone knew, but I'm sure she and Kurt will eventually thank you."

"Right, I'll be sure to hide behind you, when those two find out." Rogue promised, grinning.

Scott laughed, "I'll protect you from those two then."

Rogue let out a small laugh, "You better, because Kurt might seem like a lovable blue fur-ball, but he's sneaky and I don't want to be teleported anywhere. And I know Quinn enough to know that she'll be scary if she's angered."

* * *

Quinn stared at Rogue for several minutes without speaking, causing the older teen to grimace. Scott was nowhere to be found, nor was anyone else in the hallway besides them, which was probably why Quinn choose now to get revenge.

Finally, Quinn's lips quirked and she let out a laugh at Rogue's grimace and pulled the surprised woman in for a hug – which was a rarity in itself for several reasons. For one, Quinn didn't hug people, for second, hardly anyone besides Scott, Kurt, or Logan ever touched her like this… most people avoided touching Rogue in fear of her skin. For one brief moment, nothing made Rogue more scared and happier at the same time.

"Thanks Rogue," Quinn stated, letting go of her. Rogue stared at her in surprise.

"You're not angry?"

"Well, I was, but then I thought about it and if it wasn't for Kitty's meddling, than I would probably still be only friends with Kurt. I didn't think I was ready for a new relationship, but she made me see that I was, and I was only holding back because I was afraid – of being rejected, of losing him, and of a relationship by itself. My first two went down the drain and through hell, for several reasons but even if I don't know what's going to happen to this one, I at least have a chance to find out." Quinn explained, and smiled and winked. "Besides, I can always pay you back."

"What do you mean?" Rogue questioned, not quite sure how she felt about Quinn's wink.

Quinn let out an amused laugh and gestured to behind Rogue. Turning around quickly, she saw a flash of blue before darkness.

* * *

"I think we're in the Danger Room… but someone changed the settings, nothing I've said worked to let us out and my powers weren't able to penetrate the door," Scott explained, frowning.

"So I guess we're stuck here until someone goes looking for us?" Rogue questioned, glancing around the barely lit room. They were currently in a small room with only a loveseat in the middle and a door to one side that wouldn't open. Scott studied the walls and nodded. Rogue let out a laugh… "Why do I feel like this wasn't just Quinn's plan?"

Scott glanced over at Rogue and smiled slightly. "Because only Kitty would know how to hack into the Danger Room… that is, unless she got the Professor to do it."

"Hmm, you never know… maybe he likes to be a matchmaker as well." Scott laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, maybe he's a regular old telepathic cupid." Scott stated, causing both to laugh.

**THE END.**


	7. Children: I Am Number Four

**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Glee and I Am Number Four

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Post S1 for Glee. Post AU!Movie.

**Prompt: **#45 - Children.

**Notes:** Saw the movie, and it was good – Dianna was great, and this was just asking to be written what with the show and movie being based in Ohio.

**-A Mother's Secret-**

The last thing she expected to see on the news was her face… but yet it wasn't her. It couldn't be her, because it took place several miles away… and she had no memory of being there. The woman on the news looked exactly like her, but it just wasn't possible. She had no relatives that looked like her, nor did she have any aunts or uncles on either side of the family since both of her parents were the only children.

She heard about everyone having a double, how on the other side of the world there was someone that looked like you. Almost like a twin, but not. But she never heard the saying applied to something like this happening in the same state.

Quinn glanced over to her mother who was sitting beside her eating dinner. Her mother was staring at the television in shock, her mouth wide open and her fork stopped midway to her mouth. Something in her mother's facial expression changed from shock to something else. Something that Quinn was used to looking at from her mother since she came back into her life… Guilt.

"Who is she?" Quinn questioned, ignoring the television all together now. At the amount of guilt Quinn could see on her mother's face, she knew that there was more to the girl who looked like her. She knew that her mother knew who that girl could be. She knew that her mother would know why that girl looked so much like her.

Judy let out a sigh and set her fork on her dish before looking down at her daughter. "You know, I've wanted to tell you sooner… but your father didn't want you to know."

"Who is she?" Quinn asked again, her eyes narrowing.

"She's your twin… Your father only wanted one child… your father would only take one of you. I couldn't talk him out of splitting you two up, no matter what I said."

"What?" Quinn stared at her in shock. "So I'm adopted? We have images of you pregnant with me!"

"No… you're not adopted… she is." Judy Fabray admitted, quietly.

"I HAVE A TWIN?"

**THE END… POSSIBLY.**


	8. Family: Ghostbusters

**Hunters, and Aliens, and Werewolves! Oh My!**

**Fandoms:** Glee and Ghostbusters

**Pairings:** none, mention of Finn/Quinn & Puck/Quinn

**Rating:** G

**Warnings/Spoilers:** AU!S1-Sectionals.

**Prompt:** #41 - Family

**Notes:** Written for XOVERLAND challenge _1980s_. Also written for __GALORECHALLENGE prompt _family/mother_. There probably will be more of this story eventually.

**-Mysterious Uncle-**

**QUINN POV**

Thanks to years of denial of my parents, I had no contact with my only uncle. I only knew he lived in New York City and worked as a professor at a university. That was it.

No matter how much I cried or begged for more information of my mysterious uncle, I got none. Even when I was older and could probably find more information about him, I couldn't, simply because I had no idea what my mother's maiden name was nor did I know my uncle's name.

So for my mother to actually tell me my uncle was Egon Spengler – a man who I later found out was one of the original Ghostbusters, it was a shock. Out of everything I had imagined about my uncle or why my mother wouldn't speak of him clearly was wrong… completely wrong. Clearly being a Ghostbusters and a firm believer in ghosts and the paranormal was a surprise for me, but then as I thought about it – it had always been my mother who held the stronger Christian beliefs and told me over and over again that there were no monsters in my closet. Anything Halloween or supernatural related she rebuked wholeheartedly.

Being sent away to meet my mysterious uncle was a little unnerving, but high school was becoming unbearable. With everyone's stares and pitying looks, was just driving me insane. Especially as Puck wanted to be in the baby's life despite the fact he didn't want to be tied down into a relationship with me… nor did I want to be tied down in a relationship with him either. Besides, I couldn't stay at Finn's for much longer, it was just too awkward and I hate the look I get from his mom every time I enter the house. I was no longer welcomed there and I had no other place to go. It was either go to my uncle's or go to Puck's.

Egon won that battle… and if it got me to New York City and out of little nowhere Lima, Ohio, so be it.

**THE END. FOR NOW.**


End file.
